Thursday
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Podría perfectamente tomar el tren expreso y llegar a su hogar en apenas unos 20 minutos, pero no lo hacía. Tomaba el tren normal de tal forma que a las 20.30 horas de lunes a viernes, podía estar con él en el mismo vagón. Canción Jueves de La Oreja de Van Goh como piso. **JOUMI**


**Thursday**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Se sentía como una sicópata y si lo pensaba bien se estaba comportando como una.

Podría perfectamente tomar el tren expreso y llegar a su hogar en apenas unos 20 minutos, pero no lo hacía. Tomaba el tren normal de tal forma que a las 20.30 horas de lunes a viernes, podía estar con él en el mismo vagón.

Joe era un chico predecible, tenía horarios y rutinas muy marcadas y debido a su sicopatía se las aprendió de memoria en apenas dos semanas.

Entraba siempre al mismo vagón del tren y se acomodaba, o en un asiento de una esquina cerca del pasillo a un lado de la ventana o iba de pie a un lado de la misma hilera de ese asiento.

Joe siempre leía.

Veía al chico de lentes ya atravesar la puerta del tren con la vista metida en algún libro de medicina. Actualmente leía uno de Medicina Familiar, ya iba por la mitad del grueso tomo.

Mimi lo miraba desde su posición desde la otra esquina del vagón. Ella había aprendido, al igual que el Kido, a tenerle cariño a su puesto. A veces se sentaba al lado de un trabajador cansado que debió haber estado en doble turno y que en más de alguna ocasión encontró en su hombro la mejor almohada del mundo. Ella no decía nada. Era normal y podía llegar hasta ser de mal educación despertarlo. De seguro había tenido un día agotador. A veces se topaba con adolescentes escandalosas que no paraban de reír tontamente por cualquier cosa y Mimi tampoco decía nada. Ella también fue una de ellas, de esas que reían escandalosamente para llamar la atención.

Esa tarde fue distinta. El tren iba con retraso, al parecer por unos problemas técnicos como se anunció por altoparlante y eso provocó que las personas se aglomeraran más en el andén.

Lo perdió de vista debido a la gran cantidad de público presente y se desesperó.

Iban a dar las 20.50 cuando el tren al fin entró a la estación y para su pesar no logró entrar al vagón de siempre. El gentío la arrastró al subsiguiente y supo que ese día iba a ser todo diferente.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos en una esquina pegada al vidrio, maldiciendo por lo bajo su mala suerte. Ese día jueves ella tenía pensado dejar de lado su extraña e inusual timidez y hablar con su amigo. Pero no pensaba decirle que llevaba ya dos meses, cual sicópata, siguiéndolo desde la salida de la universidad hasta la estación, no tenía intenciones de comentarle que se sabía de memoria su horario y que tras un par de horas en la biblioteca, Joe tomaba su bolso y su libro y caminaba las pocas cuadras que separaban su facultad de la estación de trenes. Mucho menos de su boca saldría que el peliazul usaba sagradamente una chaqueta oscura los días martes y viernes bajo un suéter o celeste o crema. Tampoco iba a decirle que sus nuevos lentes, que había estrenado hace tan solo un par de días, le quedaban de maravilla, que lo hacían ver más guapo e intelectual de lo que ya era. Sus labios no pretendían dejar salir que los lunes siempre lo observaba beber con calma, mientras leía, un café que compraba en una tienda afuera de la estación. Mimi creía que los lunes debían ser los más difíciles para Joe para que éste bebiera café, quizás el fin de semana estuvo estudiando hasta tarde y para la vuelta a casa y estar despierto necesitaba de esa bebida. La castaña no iba a decirle nunca que precisamente los jueves, él parecía verse más animado que de costumbre y eso para ella era fantástico porque coincidía con sus clases favoritas de cocina internacional que la dejaban con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que tenía el chico. Lamentablemente ese día, la sonrisa no estaba. Todo por culpa de un retraso.

No. Mimi no iba a decirle nada de eso.

Mimi iba a decirle que se había enamorado de él. Quizás no con esas palabras exactas, lo más probable era que le dijese que simplemente le atraía o que le gustaba solo un poco. Le iba a contar que no supo cómo un día lo quedó mirando más del tiempo que una persona debía mirar a otra, que cuando Sora le preguntó por esa novia, que había visto apenas dos veces en todos los años de relación que Joe y ella llevaban, y que cuando él respondió que habían terminado, ella se sintió contenta. Quería decirle que los sentimientos que habían comenzado a crecer por él, lentos pero seguros, ya no le cabían ni en la cabeza ni el corazón. Ya no se concentraba en clases, había olvidado por completo que alguna vez lloró por Yamato y que lo que sentía ahora por Kido la asustaba porque el rubio nunca la hizo sentir así en el casi año que estuvieron juntos. Algo en Joe comenzó a volverla retraída en su presencia, su presencia la empequeñecía y de un momento a otro su verborrea desaparecía y aparecía el silencio.

Sora, su mejor amiga, fue la primera en darse cuenta y cuando se lo dijo, Mimi se rió en su cara.

¿Qué tenía ella en común con el tímido y estudioso Joe aparte del grupo de amigos? Nada. Ella era alegre, extrovertida, habladora, reía con escándalo. En cambio, Joe era tranquilo, anteponía los estudios a cualquier otra actividad, muy compuesto, muy parco… muy… interesante.

Quizás su problema eran los hombres así. Los hombres callados, reservados… que fuesen distintos a ella. Tal vez lo mismo que llamó su atención hacia Yamato ahora era hacia Joe. De hecho, desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, se negó a ellos de la misma forma cuando éstos se hicieron presentes hacia el Ishida.

¿Cómo Joe iba a fijarse en ella? Su exnovia era una chica brillante, la mejor de su clase, además de ser muy bonita – demasiado bonita como comentó Taichi cuando Joe la presentó al grupo – la morena era en exceso educada, nunca hablaba de más. ¡Dios! Era la mujer perfecta para un tipo como Joe. ¿Cómo iba a conquistar al chico de lentes? ¿De qué le iba a conversar? ¿Cocina?

Aunque si había logrado conquistar a Yamato, el lobo solitario y chico antisocial del grupo, ¿Qué tan difícil iba a ser Joe que era mucho más accesible?

Craso error. Tenerlo de amigo era muy fácil… tener otro tipo de intenciones con él, era muy difícil.

¿Cómo abordarlo? ¿De manera directa como era ella siempre? ¿De forma más delicada como le había aconsejado Sora?

Todo se tornó muy complicado de un momento a otro. En su intento de hacer las cosas bien con él, se encontró espiándolo, estudiando sus horarios, aprendiendo sus movimientos diarios en la universidad. Y fue así como llegó a tomar el mismo tren que él, de lunes a viernes. Se dijo a si misma que esa misma semana, al salir de la estación, se lo diría todo. Pero no se atrevió y simplemente lo vio alejarse enfundado en un grueso abrigo mientras la nieve caía. Se dio ánimos a si misma al día siguiente, diciéndose a sí misma que ese sí era el día… pero tampoco lo fue y así fueron pasando los días, las semanas, los meses. Dos meses.

El tren comenzó a moverse y ella enterró el rostro en su bufanda verde musgo. Estaba decepcionada de ella misma. Mimi Tachikawa no era así. ¿Qué había hecho Joe, sin saberlo éste, con ella para que ahora fuera otra?

Miró su reflejo en el vidrio del tren.

" _ **Si fuera más guapa… y un poco más lista si fuera especial… si fuera de revista. Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres…"**_

Se rio al notar que se había puesto su falda favorita sobre sus medias negras. Tuvo todo tan planificado desde la mañana, desde la ropa a colocarse, las palabras que le diría, el beso que le quería robar hasta la probabilidad de que él la rechazara.

Suspiró.

-Joe… - murmuró volviendo a resoplar.

-Hola Mimi.

Ella dio un respingo, subió la mirada asustada y justo allí frente a ella estaba Joe. La miraba sonriendo con el libro de medicina en sus manos y con su mochila al hombro.

-Ho-Hola – tartamudeó aun sin creerlo. Se sentía la chica más tonta del mundo ante su presencia.

-Al fin me hablas…

-¿Cómo? – ella arqueó sus cejas sin entender.

-Siempre estás conmigo en el mismo vagón y nunca te acercas a conversar -Mimi enrojeció, moría de vergüenza. Como espía seguramente se moriría de hambre – aunque creo que también es en parte mi culpa… podría hacer yo lo mismo. Lo siento.

-Te veo siempre leyendo – dijo saliendo del paso – no quiero molestarte.

-Aún así te molestas en tomar este tren y no el expreso. Podrías llegar a tu casa en tan solo unos 20 minutos. Sin embargo, te subes al que demora el doble. ¿Por qué?

Su labio inferior comienza a temblar del nerviosismo. ¿Tan fácil había sido descubierta?

" _ **De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras. Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista, apenas respiro me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar"**_

Mimi abrió la boca para contestar pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para explicar su loca sicopatía de los últimos dos meses. Sus ojos se aguaron de un segundo a otro. Se sentía tonta, se sentía frágil y ridícula.

-Supongo que piensas que chicas más tonta, ¿no? – soltó después de largos minutos.

-No – sonrió – pienso… que chica más especial.

-¿ah?

Su corazón palpitó desaforado en su pecho. Latió de una forma descomunal y supo de inmediato que había sido descubierta y que… ¿era correspondida? Joe la miraba con una mirada dulce, tierna, una mirada que ella antes había visto en él. Era esa mirada con que él observaba a su exnovia cuando estaban juntos.

Se tapó la boca al tiempo que el tren entraba a un túnel. Iba a preguntarle algo, pero el tren se sacudió y tras un frenazo se detuvo en seco y las luces se apagaron.

-¿Qué…?

-No pasa nada - escuchó la voz de Joe muy cerca de ella. La oyó en el mismo segundo en que él tomó su mano con la intención de que no cayese por la brusquedad de la frenada.

Agradecía la oscuridad para que su amigo no notara la rojez en sus mejillas.

-Mimi… - susurró Joe – Te he visto estos dos meses en el mismo vagón y nunca me atreví a acercarme a ti. Tienes todo el derecho a pensar que el tonto aquí es otro porque rechazas el expreso para venirte en este tren y creo que lo mínimo que debí haber hecho fue acercarme a ti… pero…

-¿Pero? – la impaciencia la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Pero no soy valiente como Taichi, ni decidido como Takeru… ni siquiera soy como Yamato, en lo más mínimo. Soy lo que ves…

-Me gusta lo que veo – interrumpió – bueno… ahora no veo mucho porque todo está a oscuras, pero me gusta lo que veo, Joe.

Lo escuchó soltar una pequeña risa.

-Mimi… - pronunció y ella creyó ver que su labio inferior temblaba – decidí hoy al salir de clases que este día jueves iba a ser diferente. Que si ya había tomado la decisión de terminar mi relación porque una chica se coló en mi corazón, era ya hora de actuar… lamento si esperé demasiado, pero no sé cómo abordarte… somos…

-Tan distintos…

-Lo somos – confirmó con suavidad.

" _ **Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado, un día especial este once de marzo. Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz"**_

Mimi volvió a suspirar.

¿Era todo real?... en toda esa oscuridad, ¿Joe se le estaba declarando?

La respuesta vino acompañada de una caricia en sus labios, un beso casto… un beso suave y cálido. Un beso tan tierno que la revolucionó por dentro como si hubiera recibido el beso más apasionado del mundo.

-Te quiero… - susurró a su oído.

" _ **Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios. Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón"**_

-¿Señorita?

Mimi sintió que alguien la removía de su posición. Ella abrió sus ojos, primero con pesadez… luego con susto. Estaba todo demasiado oscuro tras el vidrio del tren y al leer el nombre de la estación supo que se había quedado dormida y que estaba en la última parada.

-¡No! – exclamó afligida levantándose complicada.

-Aun alcanza el próximo de vuelta – le dijo la mujer que la despertó.

Ella asintió cabizbaja.

Caminó hasta el cambio de andén, abrazándose a sí misma. Había comenzado a nevar nuevamente y la nieve traía consigo un frio horrible. Refregó sus ojos con su mano izquierda, regañándose a si misma por ser tan tonta.

Ese jueves sí que había sido diferente a todos, se subió al vagón equivocado… se sentó junto a la ventana y cayó en un profundo sueño. Soñó con Joe, como en muchas de las oportunidades en que dormía. Aunque no era agradable pensar que por culpa de aquello se hubiese pasado hasta el final.

-Joe… - murmuró alzando la vista al cielo.

-¿Mimi?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al oír su voz. Giró a su costado y lo vio a escasos metros. Lo miraba confundido.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde acá?

-Me quede dormida… - contestó apenada.

Él rio divertido.

-Somos dos – y se llevó su mano a la nuca también avergonzado – hoy tuve examen temprano y después me quedé toda la tarde en la biblioteca estudiando para otro que tengo mañana.

Mimi le sonrió mientras el tren que los llevaría ahora sí a su destino correcto les abría las puertas. Se sentaron juntos. El vagón venía casi vacío, tanto por el horario como por la ruta.

Hablaron, rieron durante el viaje y Mimi descubrió que no era tan difícil hablar con él a solas como pensó en su oportunidad. ¿Por qué lo creyó? ¿Nervios? ¿Inseguridad? Conversar con Joe era algo muy natural, muy sencillo… como siempre había sido. Los sentimientos que tenía hacia él fueron los que la confundieron y le hicieron pensar que él era inaccesible.

-Esta no es tu estación, Joe – le dijo Mimi al ver que se bajaba con ella.

-Es muy tarde. No voy a dejar que te vayas sola – indicó tranquilo.

-Pero…

-Además – interrumpió - pensé en hacerlo desde que te vi que te pasaste por estar dormida – ahora el chico estaba totalmente sonrojado – lo siento, debí haberte despertado,

-No… gracias por no hacerlo.

Se miraron el uno al otro, a su alrededor la nieve continuaba cayendo. Mimi notó un brillo distinto en los ojos del Kido, era una chispa diferente… era como sí…

-Bueno, después de dos meses en el mismo vagón, con la vista clavada en mis libros… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

-Yo…

-Eres especial… - soltó él rascándose la nariz – siempre lo he pensado, mas nunca te lo había dicho.

-Me gustaría que me lo dijeses siempre – y Mimi se sorprendió de sí misma ante la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-¿De lunes a viernes, en el vagón del tren?

-De lunes a domingo… y no solo en el vagón del tren… en todos lados – indicó con una sonrisa.

Joe soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Vaya… nunca pensé terminar un día jueves así.

-El mío terminaba de otra forma, pero el cómo esta hasta ahora… no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

Él estiró su mano y rozó su mejilla con sus dedos fríos, Mimi se estremeció al contacto.

-¿Cómo terminaba? – preguntó curioso.

-Camino a casa te cuento.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Porque no solo de Michi, Mimato, Miroaki vivo… también me gusta el Joumi. Es el cuarto que acepto como pareja de Mimi.**

 **Tenía la canción dándome vueltas hace días. La escucho casi todos los días, es demasiado linda y no me imaginé a nadie más que a Joe como pareja, era perfecto.**

 **Saludos a todos los lectores españoles, la canción es en homenaje al 11 de marzo. Abrazos**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **PD. No me he olvidado de mis otros fics. Simplemente no logro avanzarlos :(**


End file.
